Amber VS Massie
by lunafirebird
Summary: Amber Kartel is a Hollywood kind of girl. She loves to party, have boyfriends, and she lives a lavish lifestyle in Beverly Hills. But what happens when Amber's dad's job gets moved? To Westchester? And you all know who's in Westchester. The infamous Massie Block. What happens when they come face-to-face? Will they be friends?... or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy guys! So I haven't been on here in a reeeaallllyyy long time (so sorry!) but I quite doing my other clique fanfiction but now I'm starting this one! I hope you like it! Review please! Disclaimer! I do not own any of the clique characters or anything like that! just amber and the plot are mine! **

**...**

Amber

The sun shot through my curtains and made a beeline for my closed eyes. I groaned, rolling over and burying my face in pillows. No. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to move. Today was the day my parents were uprooting me from good ole' LA and moving me across the country to Westchester, New York. I didn't want to go to Westchester. From what I've heard, Westchester is home to a bunch of spoiled brats who think they can get away with anything and everything. I guess I'm spoiled too, and have everything I could ever want- but it's not like I'm a brat. I'm thankful for the stuff I have, for my family.

I rolled over, rubbing my eyes. Last night my friends had thrown me a good bye party. We had climbed up to the Hollywood sign and danced on the edge (of course running away before anyone saw us). I reluctantly sat up, looking around at my empty room. It was a huge room. One with ceiling to floor windows running alone one side which provided a wonderful view of our pool. On the left wall were two doors. One leading to my walk-in closet, the other leading to my personal bathroom. The other wall was blank. This had held my desk, laptop, and numerous posters of Justin Bieber, One Direction, and of course, Taylor Swift. Everything about my life here in LA was perfect. And now we were moving to Westchester.

I climbed out of my bed- it was the only thing we hadn't packed up yet- and went out into the foyer. The moving crew was there, finishing up packing. A couple of guys spotted me and motioned for others to follow them to my room to pack up my bed. I grabbed one of my Louis Vuitton suitcases and pulled out an outfit. I decided just to wear Juicy Couture sweats on the plane. I grabbed my make-up bag and quickly applied foundation, eye shadow, mascara, and blush. And a touch of gloss. Finally I packed all of that up and grabbed my Louis Vuitton carry-on and purse.

"Ready, sweetie?" my mom asked, running her thin fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I guess," I attempted a smile.

She nodded, content and then turned to my father, "Rob, let's get going."

My father nodded and we climbed into a Mercedes which I guess was going to take us to the airport. Half of our stuff had been mailed to our home in Westchester about a month ago and the rest was going to be driven cross country. I felt bad for the guys driving- I mean who wants to just drive for a living? Not me. Of course, I didn't have to worry about that kind of stuff. I already owned my own make-up company. Did I tell you about that?

My company "Royalty" was a make-up company that sold tons of make-up. I had started it when I was fifteen... two years ago. Everyone who was anyone knew who I was. That's why my friends who I was partying with were mostly famous people. Justin Bieber was there, some of One Direction, and much to my joy, so was Taylor Swift. Let's just get this straight right here, right now. I love Taylor Swift. She is my idol. Not my celebrity crush- cuz that would just be weird and that spot is reserved for Taylor Lautner. But I listen to her music constantly and luckily she's one of my good friends. Though that doesn't stop me from asking for her autograph and a pic every time we get together. Though she must think I'm psycho or something.

The guy driving the car drove us out onto the runway and to our private jet. I climbed out of the car, and onto the plane, sunglasses over my eyes, my blonde hair whipping in the wind. Once I was on board I sighed a sigh of relief. I sat in a chair and pulled out my iPhone, sending a quick text to my friend, Isabel. Isabel is my best friend. She's not famous or anything but I just love to be around her.

**Amber: heyy chicka! i'm on the plane... off to hell :( **

**Isabel: awww... ;( I'm gonna miss u soooo much! **

**Amber: I'm gonna miss you too! Luv ya I g2g now... ttyl**

**Isabel: bye! 3**

I shut off my phone, waiting for take-off. Finally the plane took off and I pulled out my phone and ear buds. I put my ear buds in and listened to music.

Four hours later we landed. I smiled, glad to finally be done with the plane ride.

"Welcome to New York City," the pilot came over the speakers and said. "We are now pulling into JFK."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Clique characters or settings**

Massie

"Who's moving in?" I asked my parents again, not clear on what they said.

"The Kartel family," my mom sighed, exasperated.

She was most likely tired from having to repeat herself.

"Is one of them named Amber?" I asked, my excitement starting to bloom. What if Amber Kartel, owner of "Royalty" was moving in next to us? (though next to us meaning a few acres away)

"I don't know," she said, rubbing her temples. "They'll be arriving soon though, and I want you to be nice."

"'Kay," I said, absentmindedly, already texting the Pretty Committee.

**Massie: people are moving in next door apparently**

**Alicia: who?**

**Massie: 200 gossip points and i'll tell u**

**Dylan: done!**

**Alicia: done!**

**Kristen: done!**

**Claire: done!**

**Alicia: do tell!**

Massie smiled as her mom set a plate of pancakes in front of her.

**Massie: the Kartel family**

**Alicia: AMBER KARTEL?!**

**Massie: yup **

**Alicia: OMG x 10000000!**

Massie smiled, picking up her fork and eating some pancakes.

"When are they arriving?" she asked.

"In a few hours," her mother told her.

Massie nodded, finishing up her pancakes. She ran upstairs and shut herself into her room, she had to get ready. Massie went into her bathroom and ran the water in the bathtub. She poured soap in and watched as white bubbles frothed up. She shed her clothes and climbed in, smiling. After the bath she wrapped herself in her warm fluffy purple bathrobe and got to work on her hair. Finally she had it shiny and curled to perfection. Next: make-up.

After a few hours Massie was finally ready. Her hair was perfect, her make-up making her amber eyes pop. She sported Juicy Couture blue dress, Ralph Lauren jean jacket, and Marc Jacob high heel booties.

"Maaaassssiiieee!" Kendra Block called. "They're here!"

"Coming," Massie chose to use the intercom so as not to strain her voice.

Massie went down the stairs, smiling. The Blocks and the Lyons climbed into the Range Rover and Isaac drove them to the Kartel Estate. The long driveway was surrounded by beautiful statues and trees and flowers. They finally reached the mansion and Massie's jaw dropped. It was gorgeous! Everyone climbed out of the car and Kendra rang the doorbell.

A young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes answered and smiled, "Hello. I'm Sara Kartel, nice to meet you." she stuck her hand out and Kendra shook it.

"I'm Kendra Block, and this is my husband William, my daughter Massie, my friends Judi and Jay Lyons, and their daughter Claire," Kendra introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you all," Sara said, smiling. "Come on in. My daughter is upstairs unpacking some things."

Everyone filed in and sat down on a luxurious couch as Sara went over to a white intercom and spoke into it, "Amber, darling, we have guests. Please tell me you've changed out of your Juicy sweats from the plane."

Massie tingled with excitement. Her name _was _Amber! And she wore Juicy sweats on the plane too! Massie couldn't help but smile as a static filled voice replied.

"No, Mom. I've just suddenly decided to look unpresentable," even Massie could hear the sarcasm in the voice. "I'll be down in five."

Five minutes later a girl with beach blonde hair, perfect skin, piercing blue eyes, and straight white teeth entered the room, her heels clacking against the tile.

"Hey! I'm Amber," she said, shaking each of their hands.

Massie couldn't believe it. It was actually Amber. Amber Kartel! The ultimate alpha! And she was Massie's age! And Massie's neighbor! This was too good to be true.

"I'm Massie," Massie said, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Amber smiled, "I like your dress."

Shockwaves of happiness shot through Massie, "Th-thanks."

"No problem. So you're my next door neighbor, eh? Well, you'll have to help me. It's colder here and I'm not used to much else other than beaches and summer," Amber laughed lightly.

"Of course! I'll be your mentor," Massie grinned, not believing her luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Clique characters or settings**

Amber

I smiled down at Massie, wondering who she was, what she was like. Her outfit was cute and I could tell she was rich. I wondered if she knew who I was. Well obviously not, but if she had ever heard of me. A pretty blonde with soft blue eyes sat next to her- I think her name was Claire. Massie had long brown hair and amber eyes.

"Westchester is very different from LA," I said, looking around. "Come on. I'll give you the tour."

Massie stood up, grinning. I led her into room after room. Finally I stopped in front of my bedroom door.

"Gawd, this house is gorgeous!" Massie exclaimed and I smiled.

"Thanks. This is my room," I opened the door to reveal a huge room with a couch, flatscreen TV, queen sized bed, desk, and Mac. My iPad sat on my purple douvet, ready for me to start using it. "This is my closet," I opened one of the doors on the wall to reveal a huge walk-in closet, complete with a full-length mirror. "And this is my bathroom." I opened the other door to reveal a magnificent bathroom with a huge bathtub, shower, tons of sink space and vanity.

"Gorgeous!" Massie exclaimed.

I smiled, "Thanks. I think I'll like it here. Do you go to Briarwood Octavian Country Day?"

"Duh! It's like, the best school in the area."

I nodded, "I'll be going there... I'm kind of nervous, any advice?"

"Stick with me and you'll be fine," Massie grinned.

"Okay..." I said, pulling out my iPhone. "What's your number?"

"412-234-2442," she told me and I entered it in.

"Thanks. I'll text you so you get mine," I quickly tapped out a text and sent it.

A few seconds later Massie's phone beeped and I smiled.

"I'm glad to have a friend," I said as they were leaving.

"Nice to meet you," Claire said and I smiled.

"You too. See you guys tomorrow," I told them.

"See ya. We'll be by to pick you up in our Range Rover," Massie said.

I nodded, finally shutting the door. The turned around and went over and sat on the white leather couch, exhausted.

"So? What do you think of Massie and Claire?" my mom asked, sitting beside me.

"I think that Claire'll be nice and Massie's rich. I don't know what's going to happen but I'll be friends with them while I can," I said honestly.

**A/N: sorry for the short short chapter! i've been busy with thanksgiving but I promise that I'll try to make the next one longer... The more reviews the longer it will be and the sooner I'll update! Keep being amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for such a short chapter... it's kind of a filler since next they start school but I had to do a chapter in Massie's POV and I think the school day should be from Amber's... at least at first. So I'm working on the next one and it'll be long I promise. More reviews help me update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing from the Clique**

Massie

I climbed into the Range Rover and sat in the back with Claire, my body tingling from excitement.

"She seemed nice," Claire commented, smiling lightly.

"Kuh-laire," I said, "Do you have any idea of who that girl was?"

"She's... Amber," Claire said carefully.

"Amber Kartel," I smiled, "Owner of Royalty!"

"Ohh! That's who that was. She's pretty."

I rolled my eyes. Once they reached the Block estate I ran up to my room, making sure Claire was following me. Once they were both in my room I shut the door, grinning.

"Emergency PC meeting. Now." I demanded, pulling out my iPhone and throwing it to Claire. "Call the girls."

Claire shrugged, unlocking my phone and calling Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Mass?" Alicia answered.

"No. It's Claire," she told them. "Emergency PC meeting. Now. Ay-sap too, Massie's freaking out."

"What happened?" Dylan asked, concerned.

"You'll find out when you get here. Let' s just say it deals with our new neighbors," Claire said, smiling to herself.

They hung up and Claire put my phone down on her bed. I flew around my room, suddenly seeing a mess in everything. I just had to make everything perfect. Luckily the PC arrived. I ran down the stairs and yanked the door open, totally abandoning my usual routine of letting Inez get the door and send the girls up.

"Thank Gawd you're here!" I exclaimed, ushering the girls in.

I headed up to my room and they followed. I went and sat on my bed, grinning. They all sat in a circle on my floor, sinking into the fluffy white carpet.

"So, what's the news?" Alicia asked, leaning forward slightly.

"You all know that we just got new neighbors, right? Well. They're the Kartels and guess who their daughter is?"

"Amber!?" Dylan exclaimed, jumping up.

I nodded, "Yup. She's our age and she's going to BOCD and we get to pick her up tomorrow for school!"

The PC grinned, full of excitement. I smiled, this would totally boost our popularity, as if it wasn't sky high already.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here you go! I hope you enjoy it... keep reviewing please! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any part of the Clique**

Amber

At exactly 7:30 AM I saw the Blocks' Range Rover pull to a stop in front of my house. I jumped up, grinning with excitement.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" I yelled, grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

I was dressed in gray ripped skinny jeans, bright yellow tank top, and a leather jacket with black converse. Most of the stuff wasn't designer- I was never a fan of buying a $300 t-shirt when you could get one identical to it for $15 at Forever 21. I ran out and Isaac, I think, pulled open the door for me. I was instantly hit with a wave of Chanel No. 19 as I climbed in. There were two rows of seats, Massie and Claire sat in the first row while three other gorgeous girls sat in the second row. I sat in between Massie and Claire.

"Who are you wearing?" a girl with blonde hair asked from behind me.

"Um... Forever 21?" I said, hesitantly.

All five of the girls' mouths dropped open.

"You have _gawt _to be kidding me," Massie told me, shaking her head.

I shrugged, "I never was fond of designers. I like finding cheap clothes that look like a million bucks."

"I think it's cool," a redhead girl piped up from the back. "I'm Dylan by the way, Dylan Marvil."

"Marvil... your mom's the host of the Daily Grind, right?" I asked.

"Yup!" she grinned, "And you are?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Amber, Amber Kartel," I smiled.

"You're the owner of Royalty, right?" she asked and I grinned.

"Yes! You know me?" I said, surprised.

"Of course! Darling I love your make-up."

"Thanks."

We pulled up to BOCD and Isaac opened the door and we all climbed out.

"This is Kristen," Massie said, pointing to the other blonde. "Alicia," she pointed to the Spanish beauty. "And you've already met Dylan and Claire."

I nodded, "I'm Amber."

I looked around and saw tons of kids huddled in groups, talking. The girls were gorgeous, the boys were hot. It was like Hollywood all over again. Joy. Claire flounced off and ran over to a guy that had one blue eye and one green eye.

"That's Cam, Claire's boyfriend," Massie told me. "They've been together for like, ever."

I nodded as another guy approached Alicia.

"That's Josh, Alicia's boyfriend."

"Hey, Block," a guy came up behind Massie and she turned and smiled.

"Hey, Harrington. This is Amber, she's new," Massie said, pointing to me.

"Ah, so are you actually going to be nice to this one?"

"Yep."

"Good," he nodded.

I left Massie and her boyfriend and went around the perimeter of the lawn. Everything was so gorgeous. Every girl was wearing designer clothing. Tomorrow I would break into the designer section of my closet and dress like everyone else.

"Hey! I love your outfit, where'd you get it?" a girl approached me.

"Um, honestly? Forever 21, but don't tell anyone. Everyone seems to dress in designer here," I told her.

She laughed and stuck out her hand, "Not me! I'm Layne. Layne Abeley."

I shook it, "I'm Amber. Amber Kartel."

"Ah, so you're the new girl that Massie's been talking about. The one who owns Royalty."

I nodded, "Guilty as charged."

Layne smiled, "You're pretty nice and casual for being rich. Everyone around here are snobs."

"Yeah. I was never fond of the designer stuff, all the glam and everything. I guess I come from LA but it seems like this is almost higher class than that."

"You'll be like a celebrity here, though. Everyone just ah-dores make-up," Layne rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Aaaaammmmmmmmmbbbbbeeerrrrrr !" I heard Massie call me.

"Well. I gotta go, see ya later!" I waved good-bye to Layne and headed back to Massie.

"Do NAWT talk to LBR's!" Massie scolded me as soon as I reached her.

"LBR's?" I asked, confused.

She sighed, "Losers Beyond Repair. Duh!"

"Oh. I thought Layne was pretty cool actually," I said honestly.

"Layme is Claire's friend since Claire was an LBR when she came from Oland-ew. But since you aren't an LBR whatsoever from the beginning don't be friends with one."

"Um, okay?"

She nodded, "Good. Now come on, let's go to homeroom."

I followed Massie to homeroom where she sat down in the desk in the center of the room. Instantly everyone flocked to her.

"Guys, meet Amber. Amber Kartel, owner of Royalty and my friend," Massie told the room and I blushed.

"Cute outfit! Where'd you get it?" a blonde asked and I looked to Massie for help.

She winked and said, "This really really exclusive designer. No one can get anything like it cuz only famous people have access to it."

I sent her a grateful smile and she nodded.

"Can I have your autograph?" a brunette asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, what's your name?" I pulled out a sharpie.

"Lyssa."

"That's pretty," I told her, signing my name with a flourish on her notebook.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered and I smiled.

I sat down at the desk beside Massie and a couple of other girls asked for autographs and pictures. I gladly gave them that- I had no idea that anybody actually _knew _who the owner of Royalty was. Finally class started. It was History.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's another chapter! Sorry it's kind of short again... I'm going to work superhard and get the next one to be really long, I promise. As long as you review. The more you review, the longer the chapter is and the quicker it will be uploaded! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. it means a lot, thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Clique characters or settings**

Massie

My gaze kept flitting around the room since, of course, I wasn't paying _any _attention to what the teacher was saying. Something about a revolution or something. I didn't know or care. I just wanted to see what everybody's reaction was like to Amber. Everybody kept shooting her glances but she just stared towards the front, almost listening to the teacher.

"Everyone's staring at you," I leaned over and whispered to her, smiling when I saw the jealous faces of many people.

Amber quickly looked up and blushed, "I... I can't believe it." She shook her head.

"Why can't you believe it? Girl, you were partying with One Direction and Taylor Swift two days ago! That's bound to get you some attention," I told her.

She shook her head, "It's just... I was always a nobody in school. No matter what. But then I founded Royalty and my home life changed. But at school I was still a nobody. Soon girls started wearing my make-up but they didn't know who owned the company and if they did, they didn't pay me any attention. It didn't matter that I was a millionaire, going on interviews, appearing on billboards, partying with celebrities. All they saw was the same old boring Amber Kartel."

It was my turn to shake my head, "Wow. Here you're a celebrity, so you might as well get used to it."

She smiled, turning back to the front of the room. Soon history ended, Thank God!, and we all shuffled out. I could tell all the girls wanted to become friends with Amber and all the boys wanted to date her. And she was talking to everyone who came up to her. She was smiling, signing, taking pictures, and talking. Obviously having the time of her life. I smiled, I would let her have this day to mingle with the people, but tomorrow I had to make sure she knew how to make me look good, and our group seem elite still.

I turned on my heel and walked toward my locker where I meet Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire for Chai Lattes everyday... still. When I arrived Dylan handed me my latte and I took it from her, grateful. I sipped it slowly, watching from a distance as Amber chatted with everyone.

"What are ya gonna do, Mass?" Kristen asked me, her blonde hair falling in her face.

"Let her have this day. Tomorrow, she's all ours," I said.

The PC nodded as they sipped their Chai Lattes. I finished mine, tossed the cup in the garbage can, and swiftly opened my locker. I pulled out my Biology book and checked my hair in the mirror. Perfect.

"Let's go to Bio," I said, spinning around and shutting my locker.

"'Kay," Kristen said- she was the one who had Bio with me.

We made our way to the Bio room and I slipped into my seat, Kristen beside me. I pulled out my fuzzy purple pen and set it on my desk, examining my nails. I had to get them redone soon. Like ay-sap. I held up my iPhone and used that as a mirror. Definitely need to schedule an appointment with Jakkob. A minute later Amber glided in and instantly all eyes went to her. Jealousy flared up in me before I had to remind myself that soon she would be all mine, and the eyes would be back on me.

Amber slid into the seat on the other side on me and I flashed her a quick smile.

"Hey," she said, grinning. "I can't believe how everyone acts." She shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"They all dress and act like there's a paparazzi following them, capturing their every move," she explained and I sighed.

"That's what they all do. Don't worry, sweetie. Stick us and you won't have to deal with... those things," I winked.

She smiled slightly, "I don't mind it. I mean, sure, they could use a reality check, but they're nice."

I nodded, pretending to listen, "Yeah."

When the bell rang for the end of Bio I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I needed to apply another coat of lip gloss and that could nawt be done in public. Once I had finished applying my lip gloss Amber came strutting in and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, try to contain that ego," I told her, quickly washing my hands.

Instantly her whole stance changed and she blushed, "Sorry. It's just- I'm not used to all of this attention. It's crazy."

I smiled sympathetically, "Darling. Don't worry. I know it's a lot, but you'll get used to it. Now, today is your day with the people, tomorrow you're exclusively part of the Pretty Committee, got it?"

She nodded eagerly, "Got it."

She flounced out and I smiled lightly. She was adorable. An amateur, but adorable.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the school day. All six of us piled into the Range Rover. Wow. We really could nawt add any more girls to the PC- we'd have no room.

"How was your first day?" Claire asked.

"It was good," Amber smiled. "I met so many new people."

"Any good guys?" Alicia demanded.

Amber laughed, "Not really."

Their chatter went on and on until finally Isaac pulled up at the Kartel estate. Amber hopped out, waving good-bye before we pulled away.

"PC meeting. My house?" I asked once Amber had disappeared into her house.

The PC nodded and I leaned over to the seat to tell Isaac. "Isaac, my house please."

"You got it, Ms. Massie," he nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So so sorry I haven't updated in forever! :( i've been so busy and will be soon with finals but I'll try to update more! I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or it's characters**

Amber

I hopped out of the Range Rover, going into my new house. I shut the door behind me, sighing in relief. Thank God that day was over. It was fun, I guess. Layne was nice... except Massie seems to hate her... but Claire's friends with her...

"Hey, Ambie," my mom chirped and I rolled my eyes, hating the old nickname.

"Hey, Mom," I replied, smiling.

"How was your day?" she asked, scraping her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"It was good... everyone's dressed in designer wear though," I told her.

"Ah, you got homework?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go do it now," I said, climbing up the stairs and into my huge room.

I shut the door behind me, pulling out my iPhone and sending a text to Isabel.

**Amber: omg izzy. need 2 talk ay-sap**

**Isabel: what's up? everything ok?**

**Amber: omfg. all these girls look like supermodels**

**Isabel: well so do u**

**Amber: they dress in all designer and act like they're on top of the world**

**Isabel: ew, snobs**

**Amber: yeah, but this girl named Massie is like, recruiting me to be a part of her clique... guess what it's called**

**Isabel: what?**

**Amber: The Pretty Committee, or PC for short**

**Isabel: wow**

**Amber: yeah... it'll be interesting**

**Isabel: good luck darling**

**Amber: thanks... how's LA?**

**Isabel: horrible w/o u**

**Amber: westchester isn't any better**

I sighed, flinging my phone onto my bed. Westchester was not a place for me. Sure, I was born in LA. Sure, I was used to some kind of pressure. But I was more one of those closet celebrities... like Miley Stewart from Hannah Montana. Oh well, I better rise to the occasion. I went over to my desk, popping in Taylor Swift's CD "Red" and as "State of Grace" started blasting I went into my walk-in closet to the very back, where I kept my designer clothing. I pulled out a red Ralph Lauren tank top with a Marc Jacobs see through white shirt and hung them beside the mirror before pulling out a pair of Juicy Couture jeans. I examined the outfit, rating it a 9.5, before going over to my many, many shoes and picking out a pair of Tory Burch flats. Perfect. That was to be my outfit for the next day...


End file.
